Ever After
by Nemoskull
Summary: What happens when you lose the one you fought so hard to protect? What would she do to keep her family safe even after she is gone? where does the cat fit into all of this? / please read and review, crossover with ballad of a shinigami


_Chapter One_

Tessa watched Sosuke pace back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital in Tokyo. Watching him was painful, almost as painful as watching their sixteen-year-old daughter Akiko stare numbly at the wall.

"I am sure she will be fine, Sosuke." Tessa tried to comfort him.

If he heard her, he didn't respond. He just kept pacing, waiting for the news from the doctor that was attending to Kaname. The quiet was broken as the doctor walked out into the waiting room. Tessa knew the expression on his face all to well. It was one she had worn countless times, usually followed by the hateful words, "I'm sorry to inform you that your son..." blah blah blah. She went over to Akiko and held her hand as the doctor spoke.

"I am sorry, but it's not good news," he said, waiting for a reaction from Sosuke.

"How bad?" he managed to croak out at last. "Tell me how bad."

"The cancer is spreading. It's a very aggressive form of cerebral cancer. There's not much we can do at this point. If we had caught it earlier..." he trailed off.

"But she was fine just a few weeks ago! It was only a headache!" Akiko screamed at him. Tessa could feel her pain, she had felt it countless times as the captain of the De Danann. Watching her solider and sailors die from bullets and stupid random accidents. The doctor didn't say anything, he just let Akiko scream at him, knowing in some small way it helped her. He spoke again when she had calmed down.

"You should start thinking about saying goodbye."

"How long?" Tessa asked.

"We don't know. Most likely days."

"But that's crazy! It was only a headache," Akiko yelled, then said softly, "It was only a headache."

Tessa wrapped her in a hug as she started crying softly over the thought of losing her mother. She held her from the next seat and gently rocked her, trying to ease her pain.

"Is she awake?" Sosuke asked.

"Yes."

"Does she know?" he asked the doctor.

"She insisted on knowing first."

 _Of course she did._ Tessa thought with a ironic smile. Leave it to Kaname to be the tough one. She had known her since they were both teens, and marriage and a daughter only brought out her natural fierceness even more.

"If you will follow me, she wanted to see you all."

Tessa got up and followed after Sosuke and Akiko. The three of them wound their way down hospital rooms and hallways. She always hated the sickbay on the ship, the smells they used to cover the stench of death. A civilian hospital didn't smell all that much different.

Waking up to a hospital door, she followed Kaname's husband and daughter and rounded the corner to see her friend of close to 20 years laying in a hospital bed, monitors beeping and tubes in her arms.

"Hey baby," Kaname said weakly, beckoning her daughter closer.

"Mom, I-" Akiko said, but Kaname cut her off by grabbing her and pulling her close to her. Akiko started to cry again in her mother's arms as Kaname stroked her daughter's hair.

"It's going to be okay. I promise," she said.

"But mom, you're going to..." Akiko trailed off.

"Say it. You have to say it." Kaname said to her daughter.

"Your going to...die." she said, triggering a new wave of tears. "How is it going to be okay?"

"Because you still have you dad. You have your friends and family. You got Aunt Tessa and Aunt Melissa and Uncle Krutz. You have to live. You can't cry forever. You have to live for me, and smile." Kaname said, her voice weakening from the effects of the drugs.

"Okay mom." Akiko said after a while.

"Can you give me a moment with your dad?" Kaname asked, and Akiko nodded and left for the waiting area.

"Sosuke," she said, suddenly sounding much more tired. "Come here."

"Yes?" he said, his voice laced with fear like Tessa had never heard him before. He was trembling, fighting back tears.

"You too. Promise me you won't spend the rest of you life crying over me. Akiko needs her father and I need you to try and be happy again. Do it for me, if you can't do it for yourself," she said, grabbing his hands in hers. "Promise me, Sosuke."

"I promise."

Hours later the three of them had camped out in Kaname's room. Akiko had taken a chair next to one side of the bed, while Sosuke had settled for kneeling with his head next to his wife's side. Tessa was quietly working on her laptop, trying to keep herself busy more than any real need to accomplish anything useful. She typed in silence as the hours passed until eventually sleep took her to a dreamless state.

Morning found her slumped over her laptop, the pain in her neck and back coupled with the sunlight in her face finally waking her.

"You're up. I was getting bored." Kaname said from the bed.

"Where are Sosuke and Akiko?" she asked, not seeing the other member of the Sagara family.

"Eating," Kaname stated.

"What do you think it's like, Tessa? The other side."

"I don't know," Tessa said softly.

"I never really thought about it much. There was always so much to do. First, it was keeping Sosuke in line and not blowing things up, then it was the whole Whispered thing. Then we got married, moved, then ended up buying our apartment. Then came along Akiko..." she trailed off as she looked out the window. "The sunrise is so pretty, I never noticed it until now. Tell me, Tessa, where did the years go? I swear it was just yesterday you were trying to french Sosuke by the pool at Jindai High."

"It was CPR. I thought he had drowned," she said indignantly.

"Yeah, sure, Tessa. Whatever you say." Kaname said with a smile as she turned her head away from the window to get a better look at the other woman.

"Tessa," she said, suddenly serious, "Take care of Sosuke."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take care of him after I'm gone. I mean it. I know you still love him."

"No, I don't!" she said, raising her voice.

"You're a terrible liar," she said. "And you never dated."

"I know," said in a small voice. "But it's too soon for all that. Just get some rest."

"Promise me, Tessa. Promise me you will help him though all this," she said, almost crying, "Please."

"Okay."

Their conversation was broken by the door opening as Sosuke and his daughter walked in with prepackaged food from the cafeteria.

"Oh, what did you bring me?" Kaname asked the two.

"Uh, I got a hamburger, mom."

"Oh, give!"

"Don't talk to me like a dog, mom," Akiko said with a smile as she handed over the package.

"You know you like it," Kaname said with a playful tone. "Woof woof!"

"You really shouldn't, Kaname," Sosuke said.

"The hell I shouldn't," she said defensively.

"You might not be able to keep it down."

"Tessa, throw something at him for me, will you?"

"Uhh..." was all Tessa said with a big fake smile.

"Hey Akiko, did I ever tell you how Aunt Tessa tried to french kiss you dad in high school?" Kaname said between bites of the hamburger.

"It was CPR!" Tessa screeched.

"So does that mean you really did?" Akiko said turning to Tessa.

"It was just CPR," she said, blushing.

"Oh my god, you really did try it!" Akiko yelled out pointing at her.

"Well, I thought he wasn't breathing," she said defensively.

"Yeah," Kaname said as she swallowed another bite. "And who's fault was that? You decided to show off and swim the entire pool under water, and Sergeant Sabotage jumps in after you, with a high fever and no sleep for three days. What did you think was going to happen?" she said laughing.

The two women broke out laughing at the memory, until Kaname started coughing.

"Are you okay?!" Sosuke said rushing to her side.

"Quick, bring a trash can," she said as she started to vomit. Sosuke slid one hand under her and held back her long blue hair with the other. After a painfully long time wrenching her guts out, she finally settled back into her bed.

"I told you would vomit, Kaname."

"And did I say you were wrong?"

"Kaname, you have to be careful-" Sosuke started but was cut off as Kaname held up her hand.

"Hey, did you guys hear a bell?" she asked.

"Bell, what bell?" Tessa said.

"Well, whatever. I'm kinda tired, so keep it down, alright?" Kaname turned away and pulled the cover over her head.

Late that night Tessa worked on her laptop again while Sosuke and Akiko slept, each holding one of Kaname's hands. In the darkness and soft noise of the hospital, Tessa tried to focus on her work, desperate to help the hours pass as she took the night watch.

"Hey, you still awake, Tessa?" Kaname said softly.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"She is here for me, Tessa."

"What?" she said, closing her laptop and taking off her reading glasses. "Who is here for you?"

"A Shinigami, a Grim Reaper," Kaname said staring at the doorway.

"Funny, I though she would be more scary. She's just a pretty girl in a white dress. With a cat. Momo. What a pretty name," she said with a smile.

"Let me go and get the nurse." Tessa said, rising.

"It's almost time to say goodbye, Tessa," Kaname said, grabbing Tessa's wrist as she tried to slip by. Tessa looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Make sure you take care of Sosuke, okay? I worry about him the most. Akiko too. Make sure she has a good future. Safe, not like me, okay Tessa?"

"Okay, sure. I promise. I am going to go get the nurse now," she said as Kaname nodded and let her go.

Tessa walked down to the nurses' station, told them what happened, then walked back before collapsing in her chair fast asleep.

 _The next morning_

"Sosuke, what time is it?" Tessa asked as she opened her eyes.

"Tessa..." he trailed off.

"WERE IS KANAME?!" she yelled seeing the empty bed for first time.

"She is gone, Aunt Tessa," Akiko said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she demanded, standing upright.

"We tried," Sosuke said softly.

"But, I never got to say goodbye." Tessa said, crying for the first time. The tears wouldn't stop. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing for the first time. Crying for Kaname, for Sosuke, for Akiko, for everyone she had ever lost under her command. And for the first time in years, she cried for herself, too.

 _One week later_

It rained the day of Kaname's funeral, as if the heaven's themselves decided it was fitting. The cemetery was full of people she had touched in her life. School friends, former MITHRIL members, the surviving crew from the De Danann, all filled in as her coffin was laid to rest among the red roses thrown in by everyone. Sosuke looked old and worn as he stood next to his daughter, with his two in-laws standing next to Akiko.

The preacher finished his words as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Tessa pulled out her cell and spoke into it.

"You're cleared to drop."

Akiko looked up at her, and Tessa just smiled sadly. The roar of approaching jet engines had all looking up into the skies as three transports flew low over the cemetery and dropped three late model Arm Slaves onto the road. They stood there for a moment, until the first one raised its weapon and spoke.

"Zero one." Melissa's voice came over the intercom followed by the thunder of the 100mm shot.

"Zero two," Krutz said from the next Arm Slave as he fired the next salute.

"Zero three," came the voice from the last Arm Slave.

"Zero four," Melissa spoke again as she fired into the air.

Tessa looked over to Sosuke who was staring at her questioningly.

"She saved MITHRIL and the De Danann more than enough times to warrant a proper send off, Sosuke." Tessa answered over the thunder of the twenty-one gun salute. She watched as something softened in his expression, changing into something closed to acceptance, instead of the blank look of denial he wore ever since she awoke and found that empty hospital bed. Funerals were never for the dead, they existed to help ease the pain of the living. She had this done as much for him as for his wife.

"Two one," spoke the last Arm Slave as they came to attention then turned in formation. The cockpits hissed as they opened and both Melissa and Krutz climbed out into the rain and walked over to Sosuke, stopping beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Sosuke," Melissa said to him, as Krutz just threw an arm around him. For the first time in the week since she had pass, Tessa watched Sosuke break down, the finality of the salute making it real to him for the first time as he cried on his former teammates shoulder.

She was gone, really and truly gone for him. He would live on in a world without her, because she was gone forever. She had be taken to the one place he could never rescue her from.

"Let's go get something to eat, okay?" Tessa said to the group. The rest of the people had wandered off, leaving just her closest family and friends at the grave site.

"Yeah, food is probably a good idea," Krutz said when Sosuke stopped and stood upright again.

Later that night as the seven of them sat around the table of some hole in the wall restaurant waiting for the food, Tessa tried to cheer them up a little by recalling funny stories.

"Hey, do you remember how mad she was when Sosuke took her on a trip but ended up parachuting on to the De Danann in high school?"

"Oh my god, I forgot about that. She was so pissed at him it was funny," Melissa said as she took another drink from the beer.

"Damn, that was some nasty action," Krutz chimed in.

"What is this?" her father asked.

"Well, you see, in high school Sosuke asked her to go with him on a vacation. It ended up in disaster. We had to pick them up en route to a deployment, and so Kaname and he had to parachute out of an airplane in the middle of the ocean and get picked up by the submarine while still underwater. Needless to say, she was very upset," Tessa said.

"Wait, mom jumped out of an airplane?" Akiko asked.

"Oh hell yeah, she was always getting caught up in crazy stuff," Melissa said. "That woman got into more trouble than anyone else. And it just had to be that when she was on the De Danann, it was the only time the sub was ever taken over."

"Yeah, and through the whole thing, the only thing to ever ruffle your dad was when some bad guy said, 'I love you, Kashim,'" Krutz said as he stuffed food in his face.

"Who is Kashim?" Akiko asked.

"Seriously, Sosuke?" Melissa said, reaching over to poke Sosuke in the shoulder.

"Dad is Kashim?" Akiko said, putting two and two together.

"It's a long story, honey," Sosuke said, stiff as ever.

"Well, to his credit, when the De Danann got back and Kaname detached from the thing, he did take her to his favorite fishing spot on the island base," Tessa said.

"Yeah, she had some guts. She really saved our asses back there."

"Mom did?" Akiko asked again.

"Yeah, when the sub was taken over, Sosuke came and shot up the bridge, while Tessa and Kaname conspired to take back the sub. The De Danann had an A.I. controlling every thing, but you could also override the sub's operation system if you had the key and were a Whispered. And she did. Kaname was all guts and no training," Melissa answered.

"Did you know anything about this, Grandpa?" Akiko asked, turning to the elder Chidori.

"Your mother and I have not been on the best of terms, Akiko," he said, taking another bite of food. "But I am proud to hear of her bravery."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun soaking in the parts tub," Melissa chimed in as she finished another beer.

"Parts tub?" Akiko asked.

Late that night Tessa helped a very drunk Sosuke and a pretty sauced Akiko up to the same apartment Kaname had always had. The last time it was destroyed, Sosuke had bought the next apartment and remodeled it into a three bedroom.

"Wow, dad, you get drunk fast," Akiko said as she helped her father onto the landing.

"Is snot my fault. Got most of me liver shot off, somewhere." He slurred as he dropped his keys.

"I got it," Tessa said as she left him leaning against the wall and leaned down to pick up his keys.

"Nice thong, Tessa," Sosuke said as she unintentional flashed him.

"Dad!" Akiko yelled at her father.

"What? Mom had one just like them. Or maybe two?" he said as he tried not to fall over.

"Well, thank you, I think," Tessa said as she opened the door.

"I do NOT want to know what kind of thong my mother wore. Or my aunt's preference in lingerie," Akiko said with a blush as she stormed past.

"Where did you think you came from, Akiko? We didn't buy you from the stork, ya know," Sosuke said as he stumbled into the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

"Gross dad!" Akiko yelled as she stomped to her room, with a muttered "damn it" as she tripped.

Tessa and Sosuke shared a quiet laugh at his daughter's embarrassment and klutziness. When the laughter had died down, she got him up on his feet and helped him to his room. To be honest, she wasn't all that steady on her feet either. she had let Melissa goad her into one too many shots. Or was it three too many?

"Let's get you to bed, Sosuke. Up we go," she said as she hauled her former crew member onto his feet and into the room he shared with Kaname. Laying him down, she turned to leave, but found her wrist in an iron grip.

"Please, don't. Don't leave me alone," he said from the bed.

"O-Okay," she said as he let her go and turned away from her. Not really knowing what to do, she lay down next to him and listened as his breathing changed as he fell asleep. Tessa struggled to keep her eyes open as she lay on the very edge of the bed.

Just as she was about to close her eyes for good, Sosuke turned around and snuggled up next to her, his body pressed into the back of hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as Sosuke thew an arm around her, his hand groping her breast. Her breathing quickened and an unintended "Sosuke" escaped from her lips.

"What?" he said half asleep. "Kaname?"

"Sorry, I'm not her."

"What?!" he said, coming fully awake. "Tessa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I was asleep. I-"

Tessa cut him off with her finger pressed to his lips. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just go back to sleep." She patted the bed side next to her.

"Okay," he said as he lay down and tried to sleep again.

"I'm sorry," Sosuke said as Tessa got up off the bed. "I can sleep on the couch so you don't have to."

"I'm just getting comfortable so don't worry," she said as she stripped down to her bra and panties, slipping under the covers again with him. She really had too much to drink. Seducing her friends husband a week after she died was low. But she did have Kaname's blessing, didn't she? Her mind was too foggy to really care as she slid up next to him, her arms wrapping around him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't you want to get more comfortable, Sosuke?" she whispered into his ear.

He said nothing but didn't stop her as she undressed him. In the darkness under the covers Tessa slid her hands down his chest, her fingertips trailing to his waist band. Gathering her courage, she slipped her hands inside and gripped him, the hardness in her hands pulsating with warmth.

Planting kisses on his shoulder, she released her hold on him, running her hands up and down his body as she kissed lower and lower under the covers. She hooked her fingers into his waist band, pulling his boxers off of him, letting his manhood spring upright.

She took him in her mouth, teasing him clumsily for as long as she dared. Sosuke lay still, never saying a word as she worked on him. Finally throwing the covers off of both of them, she straddled him, and leaning over his chest with her breast rubbing against his face she guided him into her.

Sitting upright, taking him deep inside her in one motion, she rocked her hips feeling his body react in spite of himself. She climaxed a moment before he did.

"Kaname...," he said softly as he came.

Tessa lay back down on him, resting her head on his chest. It was okay, she told herself. She had long ago accepted that Sosuke's first and only love was for Kaname. She was happy with even the fraction of attention he gave her as a friend. No one could really compare with Kaname.

Tessa climbed off of him, his deep breathing letting her know he was already asleep again. Stumbling to the bathroom to clean herself, she slipped out of her bra and panties as she grabbed his shirt from off the floor and buttoned it around herself.

She inhaled the smell as she lay down on the bed, curling around his body as she fell asleep.

Morning came way too early for the former captain, the sunlight blasting in through the blinds. Slipping out of bed with the mother of all hangovers, se kept her eyes mostly closed as she made her way through the door into the kitchen and finally over to the sink. Grabbing a glass that didn't look all that dirty, she drank water and leaned tiredly over the counter.

"Damn, where is the aspirin?" she said aloud as she rested heavily on the counter top.

"Aunt Tessa?" The voice of Akiko came from behind her.

"Yes?" Tessa asked as she turned around.

"What. The. Hell."

"What?" Tessa asked, realizing for the first time she was flashing Akiko with her naked rear-end and in her dad's shirt no less. "Fuck," she muttered as she stood up and and turned around trying to keep as much dignity and modesty as she could manage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Akiko yelled at her.

"Uh, drunk last night and a hangover today?" Tessa said with a uneasy smile as she held her hand up in surrender.

"Bastard!" Akiko yelled as she threw a book at Tessa that hit her square on the nose.

"Well, I see you have your mother's arm. And father's aim," she said grumpily as she looked for something to stop the flow of blood.

"Here." Akiko grabbed a towel and held it out to her.

"Thank you." Tessa sat down at the table.

"I can't believe you," Akiko spat.

"Well, I'm right with you on that one," Tessa muttered as she tried to stop the blood.

"Is that why you're still a virgin, Tessa?"

"What?"

"You have blood smeared all over your thigh. You know, unless you banged my dad while on your period."

"On, I'm still a virgin. Well, I was anyways."

"You slut!" Akiko screeched from across the table.

"How can I be a slut if I was a virgin?" Tessa asked calmly, having dealt with more that one hostile negotiation before.

"That's besides the point and you know it!" Akiko shot back. _Great, she has her dad's stubbornness and her mother's temper,_ Tessa noted unhappily.

"It's complicated kid."

"Explain it to me, granny."

"Okay, well, your mother told me to take care of your dad. And then she told me I was still in love with him. What does that mean to you?" Tessa asked folding her hand on the table.

"Mom really said that?"

"Yes. She was my friend too, you know. She was closer than family for me."

"I don't know what to say," Akiko said slumping in her chair.

"For what it's worth, he called me 'Kaname' when he came last night," Tessa said with a smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I don't want to know that! And I really don't want to know why getting called by another woman's name while having sex makes you get that stupid school girl smile! There is something seriously wrong with your head, you granny haired freak!"

"Hey, my hair is white, not gray, dumbass," Tessa yelled back, throwing the towel in her face.

"What's with all the yelling out here?" Sosuke said as he walked out of the shower. "Shit."

"Tee hee," Tessa said as she turned around to see Sosuke walk out in only a towel.

"Don't 'tee hee' me you slut!" Akiko yelled at Tessa again.

"Akiko, she is not a slut."

"Oh yeah, that's right. The damn granny-haired bitch was still a virgin until last night," Akiko grumbled as she got up and rummaged through the fridge.

"How do you know that, Akiko?" Sosuke interrogated.

"Because she stumbled out here, flashing her virgin ass in my face with virgin blood smeared inside her virgin thigh, Dad! Do you know how it feels to have your virginity taken? It hurts! And you didn't even have the common sense to say anything. You didn't even know until I had to tell you. You should at least say you're sorry," she said, throwing some milk at him.

"Wait, you're on my side now?" Tessa asked with confusion etched on her face.

"You're both idiots. It's weird to be the only adult around here. I'm going back to my room. Let me know when you can dress yourselves like grownups," Akiko said, grabbing a bowl, the milk, some cereal before heading to her bed room.

"She forgot the spoon," Tessa noted.

"AND TELL MY MAN SLUT OF A FATHER TO BRING ME A SPOON, DAMN IT!"

"I will bring her the spoon," Sosuke said grabbing the utensil and heading to his daughter's room. Tessa just smiled.

 _One month later_

Tessa sat stiffly in her chair, military mind turning as she mindlessly twirled her braid with one hand. _We have confirmed enemy here, here and here. At least three enemy confirmed destroyed, with one damaged and one still unaccounted for._

 _Friendly forces are down to 20%, artillery support is still functional for as long as I can keep my submarine in action. One shot, that's really all we have. Now the questions is were will it do the most good?_

 _Damn, too many unknowns. If only sonar was working!_ Gathering her courage Captain 'Tessa' Tesstarossa did what she did best, and bet the lives of everyone on her submarine on one shot with her unassailable intuition as she gave the command to fire.

"E-7."

"Aw, you sunk my battleship!" Akiko said from across the table, the age old game in front of both of them as they waited for Sosuke to come back with food from the small cafe they had stopped to eat at.

"A-6." Akiko fired back.

"Miss," Tessa said, "G-9."

"Hit," Akiko admitted with a sigh. Akiko knew was as good as dead.

"Hey food is here," Tessa said as Sosuke walked up to them.

"Hey dad! What did you get me?" Akiko asked her father.

"I got one hamburger with fries, three drinks and-" Sosuke said, stopping mid sentence.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Akiko asked with fear lacing her tone.

Tessa looked at him, his grip on the bag so tight his nails pierced his skin. She saw the look in his eyes, that same look he had when facing the impossible. Tessa slowly stood up and placed her arm around him. He dropped the drinks in surprise.

"What?" was all he said.

"you dropped the drinks. Can you go back and get some more please?" Tessa asked him sweetly.

"Sure." He said uneasily as he went back to the cafe.

"What was that all about?" Akiko asked Tessa.

"PTSD," She said bitterly.

"What?"

"It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Its something that happens when people go through too much. Your father has been in life and death battles since he was a little kid. I should have known it would have been something like this. Maybe this is what you mother was worried about."

"But he hasn't been to war for along time!" Akiko said with desperate eyes.

"No, he hasn't. But Sosuke is the kind of man that can't deal with life very well. Put him in a battle, and he's fine. Make him deal with emotions, and he struggles like a little kid. Akiko, he just lots his first and only friend. Your mother was the one to save his soul. She was his everything. And now that she's gone, he is finally starting to crack," Tessa looked down at the horror on Akiko's face. "Don't worry, I know how to deal with this. We will make it through this together, I promise."

"Okay," she said, trying to hide her trembling hands.

"I got three drinks, two cokes and one sprite, is this okay?" Sosuke said as he walked up to the table.

"That's great Sosuke," Tessa said with a smile. She had specifically said she did not want a coke, but she filed that bit of information away in her mind for later. She sat down next to him as the started eating. Tessa looked at him as she grabbed his shaking hand under the table. She just smiled and ate with her free hand and told him about the game she and Akiko had been playing.

 _Kaname, where are you? He needs you right now. I'm not you,_ Tessa thought as she looked from Sosuke to Akiko.

 _Nine months later_

Tessa was cleaning up after dinner with Akiko being later than usual.

"Are you sure she is alright, Tessa?" Sosuke asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She told me she was running a but late, that's all. You worry too much."

"Maybe we should go look, just to be on the safe side." He said as he scrubbed the dishes a little too hard. Tessa answer was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sosuke all but ran over to open it.

"Hi dad. How are you?" Akiko asked her father from the other side of the door. Tessa just smiled knowing what this was all about.

"You don't need to knock. You live here," He said his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Is there something you want to tell me, Akiko?"

"How about we invite them inside first, Sosuke," Tessa said as she shut off the sink.

"Them?" He asked.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend. Meet Carl. He is an exchange student from America," Akiko said as she ushered in a nervous looking boy.

 _My god, were we really that young?_ Tessa said, realizing full well that they had been the same age when she was a captain of a submarine and Sosuke was a combat Arm Slave pilot.

"Please sit down," She said with a smile as they went to the living room. Tessa and Sosuke sat on the love seat as Akiko and Carl sat down on the sofa across from them.

"How long have you two been going out?" Sosuke asked his tone hard.

"Five months," Carl answer nervously.

"Have you two slept together?" He asked.

"Dad!"

"Answer the question, Carl." Tessa said with a smile and a tone that was anything but friendly.

"N-No."

"Carl, its not nice to lie, you know," Tessa said, with the same smile in place.

"And it's not fair to gang up on him like this you two!" Akiko cried out.

"No, its not," Sosuke agreed.

"Now answer the question," Tessa said not missing a beat.

"Yes," He admitted in a small voice.

"Did you use protection?" Sosuke continued.

"Yes," Carl said nervously, "Well, not the first time," he said as Akiko blushed and stared doggedly out the window.

"I see," was all Sosuke said.

"How long will you be in Japan?" Tessa asked, her smile still in place.

"Until the end of college, I hope to immigrate here if I can get a job."

The rest of the evening went smoother, with Akiko and Carl relaxing as the four of them decided to watch television. Close to ten, Carl announced he had to go. Akiko walked him to the door and gave him a kiss good bye with both Sosuke and Tessa insisting to walk him to the train station.

Tessa watched Akiko give her a worried look that she answered with a smile as they walked out of the aparment. Sosuke and Tessa flanked Carl as they walked in uneasy silence down the stairs and out on to the street. Finally Carl spoke, too nervous to keep quiet.

"So its really nice of you to have me over, I am very thankful."

"Yes, it was nice of us, wasn't it?" Tessa said her smile changing into something far more predatory.

"Its a nice night, isn't it?"

"Very nice. And so quiet, isn't Sosuke?" Tessa said.

"Yes, very quiet. So quiet, I wonder if any one would even hear a scream." Sosuke said seriously.

"Scream? W-why would t-there be a s-scream?"

"I think what he is trying to say is, Carl, if you hurt Akiko bad things will happen to you," Tessa said, looking him dead in the eye.

"It is very easy to kill some one with out making a sound. You simply have to puncture the lung," Sosuke said.

"right about here, isn't dear?" Tessa said as she touched Carl's back and laughed as he jumped.

"You wouldn't," He said unsure if himself.

"Oh, were just joking, right Sosuke?"

"Yes, a joke. Ha ha." Sosuke said stiffly.

"But you do know, Carl," Tessa said, wrapping him in a hug and pulling him tight against her as she pressed her body to his and whispered in his ear, "The government here owes me big. I don't think they would look too hard if one lonely exchange student just disappeared because he didn't behave himself."

Carl stopped walking as Tessa whispered, then jumped as she kissed his ear, the sudden contact mixed with the noise making his reaction all the more enjoyable for her.

"Well Carl, I'm so glad to know you! We will be the best of friends, right?" Tessa said, turning all girly. "Good night," she called as the two of them headed back to their home.

"I forgot how frightening you can be, Tessa." Sosuke said to her.

"You pick these things up as a captain on a mercenary boat."

When they had finished their walk and were back inside they were confronted by a very pissed Akiko.

"Tessa, what's with hanging all over my boyfriend like that?" 

"Oh, I was just giving him some friendly advice. That's all." she said with a smile.

"About what, the color of your thong?" Akiko shot back.

"No, just about foreign exchange students disappearing and how the government really owes me." Tessa said as she played with her white braids.

"You didn't," Akiko said in horror.

"Well, I figured why let you dad have all the fun scaring you new boyfriend?"

"I hate you two!" Akiko said as she stomped back to her room and slammed the door.

Sosuke looked at Tessa with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe we went too far?"

"No, its for the best. She deserves a real man. If he gets scared off by something like this, then he is not the kind of man Kaname would have wanted for her daughter," Tessa said seriously.

 _Three years later_

Tessa lay in a hospital bed bored out of her mind. One stupid little slip in the ice and down she went, breaking her leg in the process. Then in the examination, they found a cyst on her ovaries and had to have them removed. So now here she was, leg in a cast and still sore from the operation with a nice set of train tracks decoration her lower half.

 _As if I didn't have enough to compete with, damn you Kaname and you perfect body._

Glancing back at the doorway, Tessa listened to the commotion as Akiko and her husband Carl came running up.

"My god, are you okay Tessa?" Akiko said rushing over to her bedside, "I was so worried, I just-"

"It's okay Akiko. It's not a big deal, so you don't have to worry," Tessa said, running her hands through Akiko's hair to calm her down. Tessa knew full well the last time anyone had been in the hospital, it had been for Kaname and was something equally stupid but ended up in the death of her mother. The same thoughts had run through Sosuke's head yesterday when he had brought her in.

"I'm sorry, its just the last time..."

"You don't have to say it. Its just a broken leg and a little cutting."

"I was so worried."

"Its no big deal. Well, I guess you're the closest thing to a child I will ever have now." Tessa said bitterly twisting her lip.

"Yeah, I heard about that too. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Akiko asked.

"do you think..." Tessa started but hesitated.

"Yes?" Akiko asked as she leaned closer to Tessa.

"D-do you think you might let you kids call me...Grandma?" she said in a tiny voice.

"Sure. Every kid needs a grandma." Akiko said as she leaned in a kissed her on the cheek.

 _Ten years later_

"Babe, are you ready to go yet?" Tessa asked Sosuke as she finished with he bow tie.

"I am now," he said as she grabbed his jacket and keys. Tessa had to admit he still looked damn good for being half a century old. Tessa looked in the mirror at the wrinkle on her own face, her flawless white hair now looking less out of place.

"You are still beautiful, Tessa," He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"shall we go then?" She said as she kissed him.

Later in the car with Sosuke driving, Tessa broke the silence.

"Hey, Sosuke?"

"Yes Tessa?"

"About last night..." she said not wanting to push a sore subject even if it needed pushing.

"I don't want to talk about it," He said setting his jaw firmly.

"But I do. So just listen, okay? You don't have to say anything Sosuke," Tessa said, drawing in a deep breath. "Look, I know you feel bad about calling me Kaname last night in bed. And yes, I was and am still _very_ pissed about it. But what I really wanted to say is... is..."She choked, "It's okay."

"Huh?" he said glancing over to her.

"I said its okay. Look, I know what she meant to you. I really do. I'm only a woman, I still get upset over thing I shouldn't. So I just wanted to say I am sorry." Tessa said as she looked out the window. She stayed that way, not trusting her self to look back him until her thoughts were broken by his hand giving her thing a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry too," was all he said.

They drove up to the restaurant to meet the rest of the gang. Walking inside to the ritzy place, they gave their names to the woman and were led back to a rented private room.

"Its been forever since we all got together like this," Tessa said as she walked inside. Waiting for her were Melissa and Krutz, along with Akiko and her husband, and their two kids Johnny and his twin sister April.

"Hey, Sergeant Sabotage is here at last!" Krutz said as he jumped up but instead grab Tessa in a giant hug.

"Nice to see you too, Weber." she said when he finally put her down. Melissa waited until he had sat down to give him a punch in the arm.

"Stop being a pervert. No more blue pills for you," she said as she got up to greet Tessa.

"You look great," She said taking her former captain in a hug of her own.

"You look pretty good for a senior citizen hooker." Tessa whispered in to her ear.

"Hey, I gotta stay in shape so I can beat the shit out of my husband. Your just pissed 'cus you didn't bet bigger hooters," Melissa said as she swayed back to her seat.

"Mommy? What are hooters?" April asked her mother.

"Earrings, April. They are a brand of earrings. Now never say that word again. They are bad earrings," Akiko said quickly to her daughter as the rest of the room cracked up laughing.

"So Melissa, how is your baby?" Tessa asked from across the table as the food was served.

"Great, she starts college soon. Can you believe that?" Melissa said as she order another Vodka.

"She dating yet?"

"Not yet thank god. I'm not sure if I'm happy about that or sad," she said as she started eating.

"You still ear like a Marine, you know."

"Semper Fi!" she yelled as she shoveled more food into her mouth.

"Grandma?" came a small voice from next to Tessa.

"Yes johnny?" she said with a smile.

"Can we play Battleship?" he asked her.

"Well not tonight, I let my set at home."

"Aw man," he said slumped and walked off. As Tessa watched him go back to his seat, her smile suddenly faded.

"What is it?" Sosuke asked from beside her.

"I just wish Kaname was here. This should have been her life, not mine."

"I am sure she is glad your here," Sosuke said with a kiss.

Hours later after the food was gone and the drinks they still sat around talking about old times and new.

Johnny and April had long since passed out. Melissa and Akiko were in a corner swapping stories while Krutz and Sosuke were playing poker with Carl. Then a bell rang out.

"Did you hear that?" Sosuke asked. When the rest of them said no, her blood ran cold. A bell.

"I am sorry, miss you can't be in here." Sosuke said to some one behind her. Tessa turned to see a woman, just a girl really, dressed in white with a cat next to her.

"My name is Momo. Tessa, Sosuke, it's time to say good bye," she said, then left.

"Melissa! Did you just see that girl?!" she demanded, waking up Johnny and April.

"What? There was no one there. Are you okay Tessa?" Melissa asked her with Kurtz looking worried in her direction.

"No, I'm fine. Just fine." she said feeling anything but.

"But Tessa I too-" Sosuke said, until she held up her hand.

"Sosuke, it's time to say good bye. I think we have to go now," Tessa said with tears in her eyes. He just looked at her, until his expression changed.

"I understand." he said, finally recalling what she had told him of the night just before Kaname had died.

Tessa went up and hugged each of her grandchildren and spoke to there parents while Sosuke said his rounds of goodbyes.

"Akiko, you have a wonderful family. Take good care of them, okay?"

"Sure, Tessa. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I-" she paused, then, "If you could say anything to you mother, what would it be?"

"Huh? Well, I guess I would say I love her and thank her, I guess," Akiko said. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Never better," she said turning to Carl as Sosuke spoke to his daughter.

"You know we were testing you that first night," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I figured it was something like that. I mean you couldn't really be killers," he said with a laugh.

"I ran a mercenary unit. The Japanese government really did owe us a lot of favor. And your father-in-law was my best troubleshooter, with emphasis on the shooting," She said seriously as the color drained from his face.

"Carl, take good care of you family," she said as she walked over to Melissa and Krutz.

"Melissa, I have to go now," she said, trying to maintain calm, but failed and end up grabbing her in a bug tearful hug. "I am going to miss you so much," she whispered in her ear.

"Well, its no biggie, we live just on a few hours away you know," She said with worry in her eyes. "Tessa, your kinda starting to scare me right now."

"I know. Momo came and it's time to go."

"Momo?"

"Yes, a girl with a cat dressed white with a scythe," she said simply.

"Did you have to much to drink or something?"

"Melissa, can I do something always wanted to do?" Tessa said, changing subjects.

"Sure," she said as Tessa smiled and punched her in the face.

"What the motherfu-" She said, spitting up blood, "What the hell was that for?!" she demanded.

Tessa just smiled and grabbed her in a second hug and whispered, "I love you, your a great friend, its been a pleasure," she said as she let her go and turned to Kurtz to kissed him full on the lips.

"I know you always wanted to do that," she said with a smile as she turned and grabbed Sosuke's arm and headed to the door.

"Is she drunk or something?" Krutz asked Melissa just before the two of them slipped out the door.

"Should we pay out part before leaving?" Sosuke asked.

"Nah, let them cover it," Tessa said as they walked out the front door. The pair walked in silence, snow falling from the sky as they got into their car and headed off.

"You saw her too, didn't you?" Sosuke asked from behind the wheel once they had started driving off.

"Yes. Kaname said she saw her the night before she died. Sosuke, I think we will be seeing her real soon."

"No, I don't see how we are in any-"

"Sosuke! He is running the red light! Hurry or he is going to hit-"

Tessa never did get to finish her sentence before headlights filled her window an her world went black.

"Sosuke, were are you?" Tessa said as she looked at the car wreck, the twisted metal slowly cooling in the snow covered road.

"I am right here," He said, still dressed in his jacket.

"I am glad, I thought we were done for," she said, grabbing him in a hug.

"Actually, you are done for," came a voice from behind her. Tessa turned to see Momo there with her cat stitting next to her.

"You mean we are really dead?" Tessa said her voice quaking with fear.

"Yeah, and its about time too," the cat said, "Now she might leave us alone."

"Who might leave you alone?" Sosuke asked the cat.

"Momo! What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me it was tonight!" came a very loud, angry voice from behind them.

"Kaname..." Sosuke whispered they both turned to see her blue hair and trademark red bow come storming into view.

"I told you, we don't really know when until just before," Momo said to Kaname as she stomped past her and rushed up to Sosuke.

"You finally here! I've waited so long!" she said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hungry kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now will you go?" the cat asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, were all here now, yes!" Kaname said as she linked her arms in her husband's.

"Your daughter said she loves you and said to thank you for watching over her," Tessa said in a small voice. "I best be going now," she said as she started to turn away.

"Hey! Get back here! I am not going to keep this idiot in line all alone up there!" Kaname yelled at her.

"What?"

"Come on, there is enough Sosuke for both of us to share, you know," she said with a wicked smile.

"But you never wanted to before."

"Yeah well, what can I say, being dead puts a lot of things into perspective," she said as she dragged Tessa back to were Sosuke was standing. "And you, idiot!" she said hitting him with her paper fan, "What were you thinking?! I'm glad you miss me and all, but you thing after ten years you would stop calling her 'Kaname' in the middle of sex! Be thankful she was nice enough to let you do it! Idiot," she said before hitting him in again.

"You let her watch us having sex? Dumbass." Tessa said angrily before slapping him in the back of the head. Both women nodded to each other behind his back before linking arms with Sosuke.

"I did not have a say in the matter, Tessa." Sosuke replied calmly.

"That doesn't matter!" She screamed as she blushed furiously.

"So where are we going?" He said turning to Momo.

"Not even I know that," Momo said.

"Ready Sosuke?" Kaname said watching him nod, "Ready Tessa?"

"Yes."

"Then off we go into the white light!" she said as the three of them started walking.


End file.
